CT-5757 Murf
CT-7575 "Murf" Born CT-7575, '''Murf was a clone trooper born on Kamino, along with the rest of the clones, in a cloning chamber. He was stationed on the Lazarus Venator during the beginnings of the war, till the Lazarus's destruction. His current '''whereabouts are unknown. He used to run a squad of Special Operations Clones, though there are rumors it has been disbanded. 21st Nova Corps After his initial training, the new trooper would be enlisted in the 21st Nova Corps, and stationed on the Lazarus Venator. He and his clone batch were placed under Lieutenant Arturo by Commander Bacara. This is around the time Murf gained his nickname from a word on an alien planet, though the specifics are unknown. He got along with his brothers well and would go on to lead a fairly insignificant and unnamed combat sharpshooter group of galactic marines when he got the rank of sergeant. He met some of his first friends here, one of which would go on to be a 2nd Lieutenant, Flame-gear, until his death. He did his duty well and was recognized by Commander Bacara as useful, though at the time the two did not know each-other directly. Operation Hydra Due to a plot of naval-staff assassination being discovered, some troopers were asked to temporarily volunteer to secure the perimeter of a naval meeting on a planet. There was a rumor going around of a CIS plot to assassinate and destroy the facility where the meeting took place, which would hinder the strength and efficiency of important republic vessels. Lieutenant Arturo chose Murf to go on this mission. When the first shots were fired, the scrambled together "Dragon Corps" were ready to defend the facility, and evacuation was already under way by the time they got there. A 104th Wolf pack Sergeant noticed Murf for doing well in the defense of the facility, so he recommended him to the 104th's administration for transfer and a possible candidate for the wolf-pack. He was supposed to go there only temporarily, but there was a possibility he could stay there for a very long time. 104th Wolfpack After saying goodbye to the 21st Nova Corps, Murf knew he may never see some or any of them again, even if he was reassigned to the wolf-pack. If there was one thing Murf he learned he knew war was unforgiving. He agreed to go to the 104th as the Wolfpack squad seemed to fit his special-operations skills well, and the 21st lacked the need for it. In the 104th, Murf met Lieutenant Mack, who he became close with. Murf would spend a lot of time in this battalion, and would rank up to Lieutenant by the end, and Mack ended up with Captain. Murf would help lead hostage-rescue missions often and he did it well. Bacara's Offer One day, after a battle, Murf was messaged by an officer of the galactic marines. The officer informed him that Arturo, Flame-gear, and some of his other friends from the 21st Nova Corps were wiped out during an assault on a separatist stronghold. Murf understood that it was likely that he would die or his 21st friends would die before they saw each-other again. Even in expecting this, Murf was frustrated and started to regret accepting his offer into the wolf-pack. The officer told him that Bacara himself was offering him a job in the galactic marines. If he accepted, he would lead a special operations squad in the galactic marines that focused on ship boarding, infiltration, space combat, and intelligence gathering. Murf felt he needed to correct his leaving of the galactic marines by going back. He accepted the offer and said goodbye to Mack and the clones he met in the 104th, again realizing... he would never see them again. This time he felt no shame in leaving. Thus was the nature of war, and war was Murf's best teacher. Special Operations Squad When Murf arrived at the galactic marines bunks he was full of pride for his new squad. He was introduced to his squad mates, SGT Wallace, and Corporal Six. The 3 would go on to operate in undercover missions throughout their time on the Lazarus Venator. The 3 would have a good relationship with LTJG Luzan of the Tarkin Venator, and they would keep in contact constantly. They once worked together to save a covert ops officer (Spade) from being executed aboard the Lazarus. The Lazarus's End Catastrophe|The Lazarus Catastrophe was an end to many familiar faces for Murf. Viewing the ships destruction was a huge loss for Murf. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it only enraged him. The failure of high command to protect the venator he called home also seeded frustration with his superiors. There is dispute whether Murf left in his personal ship. Others claim he left in an escape pod. Others even said that they thought he died. New Beginning Unlike many military groups stationed on the Lazarus that went to the Valkyrie, Murf and his squad's name was not listed on the troop intake report. He is confirmed to be alive after the explosion, but has been called in for an objective elsewhere. Perhaps one day Murf will have an objective on the Valkyrie. Until then, if that time is too come, he is nothing but a distant memory in the lives of the Lazarus Clones. Rising Rising Clone trooper 7575 has recently been transferred to the Valkyrie venator. He is currently an NCO and is part of the Toola Division under his old friend Keller. His purpose there is unknown. Where has he been since the Lazarus Catastrophe? Time will tell. Relationships Arturo & Flame-gear His first real friends on the battlefield. They may miss the days and have nostalgia towards them. He regrets their death and wishes he could have stopped it. Bacara One of his closest allies Crazy Harsh rivalry. Category:Clone